Hacedores de historia
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Aioros y Saga, como Patriarca y su segundo, dirigen a un ejército tan fuerte y único como ninguno. La última Guerra Santa ha llegado y la más gloriosa generación de la Orden Ateniense tiene el futuro en sus manos. UA. No yaoi. .:Regalo de Cumpleaños para La Dama de las Estrellas:.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

**NdA:** Este es un Universo Alterno. Al imaginar lo que pudo ser de la Orden con Aioros como Patriarca, y con Saga a su lado, como segundo y consejero personal, solo puedo pensar en una cosa: tendría que haber sido _épico_.

_Dedicado a la mente cómplice (y malvada) que inspiró toda esta historia._

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños, pequeña Pelusa!_

**HACEDORES DE HISTORIA**

Kiki apareció justo en medio de la cúpula más alta del Templo Papal. Levantó la vista y sembró los ojos en el enorme escudo de Niké, labrado en la piedra que coronaba el salón. Doce columnas le sostenían, y setenta y seis lozas de mármol azul yacían a sus pies; toda la Orden Ateniense estaba representada ahí. Hasta el más pequeño e insignificante detalle de aquel lugar tenían un significado poderoso para Atenea y para sus guerreros. Tal era su promesa.

Sin embargo, el pequeño lemuriano no tenía tiempo para admirar la belleza delante de él, ni para recordar las historias que había escuchado en decenas de ocasiones antes. Su misión ahí era prioritaria e importante. Debía marchar tan rápido como pudiera.

Emprendió la carrera, dejando tras de sí los pasillos que conocía tan bien. Le sorprendió que el templo entero luciera tan vacío, desprovisto de los guardias que salvaguardaban cada corredor. Ciertamente, un aura de tensión y de ansiedad habían tomado el lugar de la usual calma que rondaba dentro de esas paredes. El Santuario entero vibraba con aires de guerra. Cuando el Sol se pusiera esa tarde, la más grande batalla jamás librada en sus tiempos habría de comenzar.

—¡Maestro! —Kiki irrumpió en el despacho papal. Cuatro pares de ojos se centraron en el niño. —¡Se acercan! Están en Rodorio.

—¿Estás seguro, Kiki?—preguntó Arles. El viejo Santo de Altaír lucía cansado; la edad comenzaba a notarse en sus ojos opacos, así como en las canas que pintaban pinceladas de gris en su larga melena castaña. Saga y su brillante armadura de Géminis estaban sentados en la silla a su lado, mientras Aioros, estaba del lado contrario del escritorio que ahora le pertenecía. Por último, Dohko de Libra estaba de pie junto a la ventana, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

—Mu me ha mandado a informarles. Uno de los equipos de vigilancia ha sido atacado en las afueras de la villa. Están bien y han conseguido apresar a los intrusos, pero todo indica de que son solamente los primeros en llegar. Habrán más en camino.

Hubo silencio en la habitación. No estaban sorprendidos, pues aquella era una verdad sentenciada desde el principio de los tiempos. Pero los cuatro hombres dentro de la habitación sabían lo que eso significaba: vidas juveniles que habrían de sacrificarse en pos de la humanidad. La Guerra Santa iniciaba una vez más.

Dohko carraspeó y bajó la cabeza por un solo segundo. Los tiempos en que peleó de la mano de Shion y del resto de sus compañeros regresaron a su cabeza. Ahora, todos se habían ido. Solamente quedaba él, como el único sobreviviente de un generación gloriosa, que ahora vería coronarse a una camada de sangre nueva, pero igual de vibrante. Había vuelto al Santuario tan pronto el sello de Athena se había roto, liberando a Hades de su encierro. El Misopethamenos también había caducado, rejuveneciendo sus carnes y devolviéndole la fuerza de sus mejores años. Era el momento de luchar una vez más. Sus compañeros le necesitaban.

Miró hacia su joven Patriarca: ¡cuánto había crecido el chico desde que tomara el puesto, catorce años atrás! Aioros había empezado su patriarcado entre dudas y recelos propios, pero ahora, de la mano de Arles y con la eterna compañía de Saga, se había consagrado como el líder que Shion había visto en él al elegirle.

Después miró a Saga, sentado frente al Santo de Sagitario, al otro lado del enorme escritorio, escurrido en su silla y jugueteando con un bolígrafo. Su mirada esmeralda irradiaba una tranquilidad que solo un hombre como él podía mantener en semejante situación. A Dohko le gustaba esa aplastante seguridad suya y es sangre fría que le caracterizaba. Sabía que, de una forma u otra, infundía confianza en Aioros, de un modo en que nadie más podía hacerlo. Era precisamente aquella aura imbatible, sumada a su inteligencia y a esa profunda amistad entre ambos, lo que había hecho que Saga se convirtiera en el segundo hombre en importancia detrás de Aioros. El trono, aquello que para muchos había significado un augurio de enemistad, había terminado por ser nada más que un objeto sin mayor importancia para ambos. El Patriarca consideraba al geminiano como su igual, por lo que el Santuario entero se había acostumbrado a verles como uno solo.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?—preguntó Dohko, tras unos minutos de silencio. Aioros y Saga intercambiaron miradas. Usualmente, eso bastaba para que sus mentes funcionaran a la par.

—Hay que evacuar la villa y reducir el perímetro de vigilancia.

—El patrullaje debe extenderse a no más allá de los límites del Santuario—complementó el gemelo—. Si queremos ganar esta guerra, tenemos que enfocar los esfuerzos en un área definida. No podemos defender nada que no sea vital.

—Es una magnífica idea. —Arles se puso lentamente en pie. Antes de salir, ofreció una ligera reverencia a los presentes. —Me encargaré de coordinar los trabajos en Rodorio y de pasar las órdenes a los grupos de vigilancia. Kiki, ven conmigo.

—Si, señor.

—Oye, Arles. —Escuchó el llamado de Aioros antes de que abandonara el sitio. Volteó y su mirada coincidió con la de él. —Ten cuidado. _Todos_ tengan cuidado.

—Despreocúpate. Estaremos bien.

El Santo de Altaír abandonó la habitación de inmediato, seguido del pequeño pelirrojo. A pesar de que le había asegurado que estaría bien, Aioros no podía evitar preocuparse. Soltó un suspiro y pasó las manos por su cabellera revuelta. Muchas vidas dependerían de las decisiones que tomara a partir de ese momento.

Saga, mientras tanto, contemplaba la escena sin decir nada, analizando cada detalle de lo que veía. El joven Patriarca podía pecar de transparente en muchas ocasiones.

—¿No escuchaste al viejo? Pierde cuidado. Se mantendrán a salvo—habló el geminiano, observándole con atención. Aioros no pudo negar nada; lo conocía demasiado bien como para mentirle.

—Sacar a toda la gente de Rodorio es bastante trabajo. Si alguien les ataca…

—Estarán bien. —El gemelo hizo una pausa. —Además, ya envíe refuerzos a hacerles compañía… por si acaso. Milo y Aioria estarán ahí en un pestañeo. A esos dos les encanta el protagonismo y dar espectáculos. —Aioros levantó las cejas, sorprendido. Era fascinante el modo en que Saga siempre se adelantaba a sus decisiones, haciéndole la vida más fácil.

—Gracias por eso.

—De nada. Ya sabes que estoy para servirte, _Su Ilustrísima_.

—Ya, ya. —A pesar de la tensa situación, el Santo de Sagitario no pudo evitar sonreír. Saga tenía una maña increíble para hacer que dicho título se escucharan _tan_ ridículo en sus labios.

—Si les parece, me marcharé también. Me parece que es momento de volver a mi templo—dijo Dohko. Saga miró de soslayo a Aioros, esperando por el siguiente movimiento.

—Ya que te marchas, avisa a Afrodita que levante el jardín de rosas venenosas y, si Ángelo está por ahí, quiero a sus fuegos fatuos merodeando en los alrededores del Santuario en busca de intrusos, por favor.

—El resto de los chicos deben permanecer en sus templos—complementó el peliazul.

—Como digan.

El chino se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, se detuvo. Echó un último vistazo a los dos jóvenes Santos y sonrió. Entonces, ellos notaron el escrutinio del que eran víctimas.

—¿Sucede algo?—cuestionó el castaño.

—No, no. Solo pensaba que—sonrió con melancolía—, si Shion estuviera aquí, estaría terriblemente orgulloso de ustedes. _Esto_ era precisamente lo que él quería.

Los dos se quedaron sin palabras. Ninguno iba a admitirlo, pero la sola mención del nombre de su difunto maestro hizo un nudo en sus gargantas.

Su muerte había convulsionado las vidas de ambos. Shion había sacrificado todo por ellos, por Athena, por los pequeños y por la Orden completa. Después de su muerte, seguir con sus vidas había sido como escalar una pendiente sumamente inclinada. Sin embargo, tal como Arles había predicho, el tiempo se encargó de sanar las heridas. Ahora ambos se habían levantado y, consigo, habían puesto de pie a un ejército que rugía en medio de la guerra, como el león listo para la batalla. Un imperio había renacido con ellos.

No había nada más que los dos jóvenes pudieran desear, sino tener al viejo lemuriano a su lado durante aquel momento cumbre. Era imposible en esencia, pero sabían que su espíritu guiaría cada paso que dieran y que su fortaleza vivía en ellos.

Ambos eran sus hijos predilectos y honrarían su memoria del mejor modo en que pudieran.

—Te ves nervioso—Saga dijo, tan pronto el chino hubo abandonado la habitación. Tristemente, Aioros no podía negarle la verdad.

—Hay demasiado en juego.

—Hemos planeado este día durante catorce años, por más horas de las que puedo recordar.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces? ¿Crees que fallaremos?

—No, al menos no espero que eso suceda.

—Bien, porque, ¿sabes qué? Esta es _nuestra_ guerra. —Aioros asintió. La estrategia era tan compleja como lo eran sus sentimientos en ese instante. —Además, yo estaré ahí contigo. —Saga se levantó lentamente de su asiento. Fingió no prestar demasiada atención a las reacciones de su amigo, pero no pudo dejar de mirarle por el rabillo del ojo. —Si sufres un ataque de pánico, estaré justo ahí para darte un golpe que te despierte, ¿vale?

—Gracioso, muy gracioso. Si no te conociera mejor, diría que son los nervios.

—Nah. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué muramos? —Aioros giró los ojos ante el comentario del gemelo. Después, se levantó también. —Llevamos una vida entera preparándonos para eso.

—Si, si. ¿Sabes cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación?

—Demasiadas.

—_Demasiadas_—confirmó.

Salieron del despacho con un destino definido: las cámaras de Atenea. Aquella sería su última visita juntos. Después, ambos tomarían rumbos distintos.

Entraron juntos al salón del trono y atravesaron la puerta que guiaba hasta la gran estatua, solo para detenerse algunos segundos en la explanada, desde donde podía verse hasta el rincón más lejano del Santuario.

El Sol todavía brillaba en el cielo y una extraña aura de paz dominaba los territorios de la diosa de la sabiduría. De no ser por el éxodo de gente que abandonaba la villa, y que lucían cual pequeñas hormigas a la distancia, uno podría jurar que no era más que otro día ordinario en la vida de la Orden. Pero el peligro acechaba a la distancia; la noche eterna se aproximaba a la Tierra y solo ellos podrían detenerla.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Aioros escuchó la voz de Saga.

—Por supuesto.

—Usarás a Sagitario, ¿cierto? Dime que vas a deshacerte de esa ridícula ropa que llevas puesta todo el tiempo. —No escondió su sonrisa al denotar la expresión del joven Patriarca, entre ofendida y divertida como él.

—Mi ropa no es ridícula. Al menos no llevo una túnica de ancianito como la de Arles.

—Claro. —Ésta vez, Saga giró los ojos. —El que le hayas recortado la parte de adelante para que luzca como un abrigo largo, y que uses pantalones debajo de ella, no significa que sea especialmente magnífica.

—¿Preferirías que usara la túnica de viejito sin pantalones debajo?

—Oh, por Atenea. Horrible imagen mental. —Al fin, el arquero soltó una carcajada. Se sentía tan bien reírse.

Si, como esperaba, aquel era el principio del fin en sus días en el mundo de los vivos, esa era una de las cosas que más extrañaría: todas las conversaciones sin sentido, que solamente Saga podía disfrutar tanto como él. Odiaba la idea de dejarlo de ir, de que la hermandad que compartían terminara en manos de la muerte.

Pero así lo habían prometido.

Todos esos años de ardua planeación y de estrategia les había llevado a una sola conclusión: cuando el momento llegara, sería la vida de ambos por la del resto. Mientras les fuera posible, salvarían a cuanta alma pudieran. Aún con la sombra de la muerte sobre la Orden, ellos retarían al destino y escribirían un nuevo futuro para todos. Shion les había enseñado que no había milagros que la amistad y la esperanza no pudieran conseguir. Ellos estaban dispuestos a poner dicha aseveración a prueba.

—Todo será como deba ser—dijo de nueva cuenta el Santo de Géminis. Cuando Aioros volteó a verlo, encontró el semblante grave y misterioso que siempre ofrecía al mundo. Sin embargo, una llama de decisión brillaban en medio de aquel para de esmeraldas que llevaba como ojos. —Sabes que lo lograremos. No ha existido una generación como la nuestra. _Nunca_.

—Hacedores de historia.

—¿Qué?

—_Hacedores de historia_. Eso dijo el oráculo de Star Hill.

Saga guardó silencio. Las profecías nunca habían sido favoritas suyas, ni él de ellas. Sin embargo, por ese día, quiso creer. Si alguna vez habían de convertirse en realidad, que fuera ese día. Con eso le bastaba.

—Suena un poco genial. —Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Un poco? Suena _muy_ genial. —Sonrieron a la vez. Pasara lo que pasara, sus destinos irían de la mano. Morirían o vivirían juntos; no había otra opción. —Venga, vámonos ya. —Aioros pasó el brazo por encima de su amigo, obligándolo a retomar el camino. —_Bubu_ debe estar esperándonos.

—¿Bubu? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarla así? —Meneó la cabeza con desaprobación.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? La cría es como nuestra hermana pequeña.

—También es nuestra _diosa_.

—Que formal te has puesto. Quizás ya estás viejito como Arles.

—Cierra la boca, arquero.

—_Su Ilustrísima_, para ti.

—Idiota…

Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y continuaron su camino. Los aposentos de la joven Atenea no estaban lejos. Ella estaría, aguardando por ellos: sus guerreros fieles y, también, sus hermanos.

-x-

_Los dioses sangraban._

El hilo de sangre carmesí que resbalaba por la frente de Hades, así lo comprobaba. El dios de la Muerte estaba herido, tanto en su físico, como en su orgullo.

_Los dioses también sentían dolor._

Y ese dolor alimentaba su rabia, sus deseos insanos de aplastar cual hormigas a los insolentes mortales que se habían atrevido a retar su divinidad.

Pero algunos dioses no sabían que los humanos llevaban fuego en su interior. No sabían que la energía de sus vidas podía arder y arder, como las flamas más potentes, incendiando todo a su alrededor, hasta consumirse por completo. Algunos dioses subestimaban la fuerza de una vida mortal, dispuesta a sacrificarse por otros, en un último gesto de esperanza y de amor. Hades era uno de esos dioses.

—¡Otra Dimensión!—retumbó el grito de guerra.

Por un breve instante, el rey del Inframundo lució desconcertado. Decenas de agujeros negros se abrieron a su alrededor, uno tras u otro, y de ellos, surgió la luz. En medio de oscuridad, la energía dorada brilló, en forma de flechas. Una tormenta de saetas de oro se arremolinó sobre el dios, atacándole de todas direcciones.

Instintivamente, la pequeña diosa se cubrió los ojos. Solo tendrían una oportunidad. Ninguna más.

Saga y Aioros, en extremos opuestos del campo de batalla se miraron. A los lejos, podían sentir el cosmos incandescente y cada vez más al límite de sus hermanos pequeños. La sola idea de sentir aquella energía apagarse les aterrorizaba. Sin embargo, tampoco era el momento de pensar en ello. A como diera lugar, tenían que ser fuertes y mantenerse concentrados. Ya habían cometido el primer error, cuando la extinción de la cosmoenergía de Arles rompió algo dentro de sus corazones. No tenían espacio para más equivocaciones.

—"_¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñamos?"_ —La pregunta de Aioros resonó en la cabeza de Atenea. La niña sintió que las manos le temblaban.

—"_Pero…"_

—"_Solo tenemos una oportunidad. Sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer, princesa."_ —Saga se unió a la conversación. El corazón de la pequeña pelilila dio un brinco en su pecho. —_"Confiamos en ti."_

—"_Pero, yo…"_

El cosmos de Hades estalló, colapsando con su fuerza al torbellino de fechas doradas que le mantenía enloquecido. La oscuridad de su energía púrpura se apoderó de la Otra Dimensión. De pronto, la joven Atenea se encontró con que el tiempo se le terminaba.

Detrás de dios de la Muerte, un último portal dimensional se abrió. Los Santos de Sagitario y Géminis aparecieron de él. Nunca supieron de donde sacaron las fuerzas para detenerle, pero lo hicieron. A costa de sus cuerpos, compraron unos segundos más de tiempo. Sin embargo, no aguantarían mucho más. Su límite estaba cerca.

—"_¡Princesa, es el momento!_—demandó el gemelo. El tiempo y la fuerza se les agotaban. La niña atrincheró los labios y batalló contra todos sus miedos.

—"_Estaremos bien"_—le repitió el Patriarca.

—"_No debes preocuparte por nosotros."_

—"_Estamos orgullosos de ti, pequeña."_

—"_Muy orgullosos."_

La diosa luchó por mantener las lágrimas a raya, a pesar de que le resultó imposible. Apretó los dientes y tomó el arco que habría de terminar con esa guerra. Limpió sus lágrimas, permitiendo que sus visión se aclarara. Su mente, en cambio, estaba tan revuelta como al principio.

Estiró la cuerda y la flecha de Sagitario se dibujó en sus manos. Su cosmoenergía divina de encendió como nunca antes y sintió el poder que su Orden entera le prestaba. Tal como Saga y Aioros le habían dicho durante su entrenamiento, dicho poder amenazaría con sobrepasarla. Pero ella sería fuerte y haría valer cada sacrificio que la había llevado hasta ahí. Sus guerreros no serían los únicos que debían pelear. Ella, como diosa de la sabiduría, coronaría sus esfuerzos.

—"_Les quiero"_—dijo, mientras dejaba que la flecha volara y decidiera el futuro. Aquello se sentía peligrosamente cerca de una despedida.

La flecha surcó el aire con absoluta maestría. Se hundió en el pecho del rey del Inframundo, haciéndole rugir de rabia. Entonces, el resplandor fue tan fuerte que cegó a sus ojos.

La luz resplandeció como nunca antes en medio del Infierno. La esperanza brilló junto con ella y esta vez, no se apagaría.

* * *

-FIN-

"_Mi hermano y mi amigo_

_¡Cuanto nos divertimos!_

_¡Qué tiempos compartimos!_

_Hermanos hasta el final…"_

Anónimo

* * *

**NdA:** ¡Ojala te haya gustado, Damis! Al menos espero haberte sorprendido XD

Para el que resto de los lectores, solo les diré que, a decir verdad, existe una gran historia detrás de este one-shot.

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
